Beso bajo el Muerdago
by ananeko123
Summary: Kyoya esta enamorado de Hikaru, entonces hará todo lo posible para besarla bajo el Muérdago...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo…aquí les traigo fanfic de navidad, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Kyoya: Adivinare también es con Madoka**

**Yo: No… es con Hikaru**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué?, primero casi me haces hacer lemmon con Madoka y ahora con Hikaru**

**Yo: Ya sé, pero es divertido…Kyoya me harías el favor**

**Kyoya: Ah… Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

En la WBBA Ryo estaba pensando en que hacer para la navidad, ya que no quería planeaba un torneo si no algo diferente.

`` ¿Qué hare?´´-pensaba Ryo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla

Director, en que piensa-dijo Hikaru un poco preocupada después de entrar a la oficina

En un evento para Navidad-dijo el sentándose en su silla

De pronto llegaron Gingka y los demás y Ryo les comento sobre sobre que quería hacer un evento para celebrar la navidad, ellos decidieron que como siempre hacer un torneo beyblade, pero Madoka sugirió otra cosa.

Chicos y si mejor el evento trata sobre besos bajo el muérdago-dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada y bajando la cabeza.

¿Besos bajo el muérdago?-dijeron todos gritando

Mmm…me gusta la idea, está decidido el evento tratara que las parejas se besen bajo el muérdago-dijo Ryo muy feliz

Pero papa…-iba a decir Gingka hasta que un chico de pelo blanco con un mechón rojo a lado izquierdo

¿Ryuga?-dijo la peli celeste confundida

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Ryo sorprendido

Escuche que haría un evento navideño-dijo el peliblanco cruzando los brazos

En serio, eso significa que vendrás-dijo Yu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y u resplandor en los ojos

Ni loco, por eso vine a decirles que no iré a su tonto evento-dijo Ryuga molesto

Ryuga, pero ¿Por qué no vienes?-dijo la peli celeste muy triste

Como dije no me interesa ir a un evento muy tonto-dijo el peliblanco a punto de irse pero un niño de cabellos verdes le agarro la pierna

¡Ke…Kenta!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le dijo el peliblanco intentando zafarse de su agarre

¡Quédate por favor!-le grito el niño de cabellos verdes

Dije que no quiero-dijo oji dorado sin poder conseguir que el pequeño lo soltara

Ryuga no pudo soltarse de Kenta, pero este lo soltó haciendo que caiga encima de Hikaru.

Ry…Ryu…Ryuga-dijo la peli celeste roja como tomate

Hi…Hikaru, disculpa-le dijo el peliblanco muy nervioso

Hikaru se quiso parar, pero como Ryuga se había quedado paralizado ante la belleza de ella, cuando esta se levantó le dio un beso al peliblanco quien se lo correspondido.

Hikaru…Ryuga… ¿Que hacen?-dijo el peliverde muy atónito al ver esa escena

Increíble, Ryuga y Hikaru-dijo la castaña sonriendo si evitar reírse muy poco

Después del beso, Hikaru al igual que Ryuga estaban más rojos que los pelos que Gingka, pero el que estaba en estado de shock era Kyoya quien desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de la peli celeste, pero miedo a que lo rechazara no le dije de sus sentimientos.

Kyoya, te pasa algo-le dijo Benkei muy preocupado, pero el ojiazul seguía paralizado

``Ryuga y Hikaru se besaron, sino le digo lo que siento la perderé para siempre´´-pensó el peliverde mientras apretaba sus puños

Tatekyo-grito Yu dejándolo casi sordo

Eh… ¿Qué sucede?-se preguntaba en ojiazul muy confundido

Te estamos llamando hace rato y no contestas-dijo el pelirrojo un poco preocupado ya que no era normal ver a su rival en las nubes

Estaba pensando en cómo vencerte, Gingka-le dijo el peliverde señalándolo para que nadie sospeche que estaba así por Hikaru.

Típico de ti Kyoya, ah…-dijo la castaña suspirando y moviendo los hombros

Oigan todos, vendré a su tonto evento, quedo claro-les dijo el oji dorado a punto de irse

Ryuga eres el mejor-dijo el pequeño peliverde saltando de la emoción

Kenta, tu no hables, después me encargare de ti-dijo el peliblanco con una aura asesina

Pero, al menos te ayude a besarte con la chica de tus sueños o como tú siempre le decías, Hikaru…-iba a decir cuando Ryuga le tapó la boca

Woow…Ryuga estás enamorado de Hikaru-dijo la ojiazul llevándose sus manos hacia la cintura y sonriendo

Yo…enamorarme, claro como no-dijo el peliblanco volteando su mirada hacia otro lugar con un leve sonrojo

Ry…Ryuga-dijo la peli celeste muy roja

Como sea, me voy-dijo el oji dorado yéndose

Oye Tatekyo-susurro el oji esmeralda

¿Qué quieres Yu?-susurro también el peliverde

¿Cuál es tu plan?-susurro el pequeño sonriendo

Plan…para que-susurro el ojiazul confundido

Para que más, para conquistar a Hikaru-susurro el oji esmeralda

¿Qué?-grito el peliverde causando que los demás lo miraran mu confundidos

Eh…Kyoya te pasa algo, últimamente estas muy raro-dijo la castaña un poco preocupada

No me pasa nada, estoy bien solo saldré a caminar-dijo esto el peliverde saliendo

Kyoya había llegado al parque, se sentó en una banca y empezó a mirar el cielo que le hacía recordar a la peli celeste de quien se había enamorado hacia un año atrás.

Tatekyo-escucho que lo llamaron y salió de sus pensamientos

Mocoso, que quieres-dijo el peliverde muy molesto

Quería decirte que te ayudare a conquistar a Hikaru-dijo el oji esmeralda con una sonrisa **(n/a me gusta cuando ayuda a Kyoya a conquistar, es muy divertido :3)**

No me interesa, además a mí no gusta Hikaru-dijo el peliverde cruzando los brazos

Claro Tatekyo, no te gusta, pero si se nota cuando te la quedas mirando-dijo el pequeño sentándose a su lado

Se nota, pero ¿Cómo?-dijo el ojiazul muy nervioso

Por tu cara de idiota, será-dijo el oji esmeralda riéndose

Ah…sabes no será mala idea que me ayudes-dijo el ojiazul muy frio

Gracias Tatekyo, no te arrepentirás-dijo el pequeño parándose y empezando a saltar

Ey…que tienes en mente-dijo el peliverde parándose también de la banca

Mmm… ya se, mañana en el evento navideño invita a Hikaru y cuando estés bajo el muérdago la BESAS-grito esto último el pequeño

Pero, crees que quiera ir conmigo-dijo el peliverde en tono triste

Sí, no te preocupes ella aceptara-dijo el oji esmeralda dándole ánimos a su amigo

Está bien, la llamare para pedirle que vaya conmigo-dijo el ojiazul muy feliz y luego para irse

``Ahora a distraer a Ryuga´´-dijo el pequeño machándose para encontrar al peliblanco

Kyoya fue hacia su casa, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la chica de sus sueños para ver si quería ir con él.

Por favor, contesta-dijo el dueño de Leone con el teléfono en la mano

***En la otra línea***

Alo, ¿Quién es?-contesto la peli celeste

***En la otra línea***

Hi…Hikaru, soy yo Kyoya-dijo el peliverde muy nervioso

***En la otra línea***

Kyoya, ¿Qué sucede?-contesto ella un poco sorprendida de que el la llame

***En la otra línea***

Me…preguntaba…si…quieres…ir conmigo al…evento…navideño-dijo el ojiazul muy pero muy nervioso

***En la otra línea***

Me encantaría ir, nos vemos en WBBA a las 7, está bien-contesto ella muy alegre

***En la otra línea***

Si ahí nos vemos-dijo esto y corto la llamada dando un suspiro, pero a la estaba vez muy contento de que ella haya querido ir con el

~~~~~Al otro día~~~~~~~

El peliverde se encontraba esperando a la peli celeste a que llegara y cuando llego se puso muy rojo al verla vestida de manera diferente a la habitual, Hikaru llevaba puesto un vestido azul con puntos blancos y unos zapatos también de este último color.

Oye Kyoya, te ocurre algo-le dijo ella ya que desde que llego el no dejaba de babear literalmente

Ah… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el ya salido de su mundo

Desde que llegue, no estás muy normal que digamos-le dijo ella en un tono de preocupación

Estoy bien, mejor vamos adentro-dijo él para evitar que ella se dé cuenta el porque estaba distraído

Si...-dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose a su lado

Cuando llegaron, había bastante gente alrededor del muérdago, Gingka había invitado a su gran amor, la castaña, Tsubasa estaba jugando con Yu y Kenta, Benkei comía todo lo que podía y Ryuga estaba mirándolos desde que llegaron con una cara de enojo normal en el.

**Aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**Kyoya: ¿Por qué eres mala?**

**Yo: Cálmate…es solo que te ves lindo con Hikaru**

**Kyoya: Bueno…hasta la próxima**

**Yo: Eso lo digo yo**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Recuerdo

**Ohayo…aquí está el segundo capítulo del fanfic navideño **

**Kyoya: Cuando por fin te dinas a escribir **

**Yo: Quise escribir, pero me sacaron de la computadora**

**Kyoya: Como sea, espero que les guste**

**Yo: Lo mismo digo, Kyoya me harías el favor**

**Kyoya: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

Hikaru estaba muy nerviosa estando junto con Kyoya y siendo observada desde que llego por el Emperador Dragón, con quien se había besado antes.

Kyoya, te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo la peli celeste lo cual él asintió

¿Por qué me invitaste?-dijo ella un poco sonrojada

¿Qué?...pues…no tenía otra opción, Gingka iba a ir con Madoka, tampoco iba a invitar a Yu ni a Kenta, porque no soy niñero y con los demás no me llevo-dijo él con un tono muy frio

Así que era, por eso-dijo ella bajando la cabeza muy triste

~~~Mientras tanto con Yu~~~~

El pequeñín estaba observando a Kyoya y a Hikaru con unos binoculares desde unos arbustos

Tatekyo…BAKA-dijo muy molesto y gritando

Cuando estaba viéndolos, un peliblanco lo agarro por los hombros y alzarlo.

Yu…por fin te encontré…ahora no te dejare escapar-dijo Ryuga con un aura asesina y los ojos rojos

El pequeño solo trago saliva y le dio una patada a Ryuga, después de eso se fue corriendo por su vida, ya que esta corría peligro, pero se preguntaran porque el peliblanco estaba molesto con el oji esmeralda pues la respuesta es fácil, lo que sucedido después de que Kyoya aceptara su ayuda para conquistar a Hikaru.

**Flashback**

``Tendré que hacer algo con Ryuga´´-pensó el oji esmeralda y fue a buscar al peliblanco

Yu estaba buscando cuando lo encontró descansando en un árbol, entonces el pequeño se le ocurrió hacer unas de sus bromas, para apartarlo del camino de sus amigo peliverde.

Mmm…ya se-dijo esto fue corriendo a una tienda y trajo un pequeño dinosaurio inflable, lo puso al costado de el con luces para hacerlo real **(n/a ese pequeño me va a matar de la risa con sus bromas)**, Ryuga se levantó y vio a ese dinosaurio inflable, pensó que era real y dio un grito al cielo, después de descubrir que era mentira vio a un pequeño en los arbustos, tanto se molestó que juro que acabaría con su vida.

Mientras tanto Yu estaba riéndose del peliblanco, ya que si mostraba el video a Hikaru, ella pensaría que no vale la pena y estaría con Kyoya, pero no supo que el oji dorado lo había descubierto.

**Acabo Flashback**

Yu corría por su vida, porque recién se había cuenta que Ryuga lo había descubierto y que no descansaría hasta verlo muerto.

~~~~De vuelta con Kyoya y Hikaru~~~~

Kyoya estaba sentado en una mesa viendo a Hikaru, quien al darse cuenta lo miro extrañado

¿Te pasa algo?-dijo ella muy preocupada

N…No, solo que te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido-dijo él volteando hacia otro lugar para ocultar su sonrojo

Gr…Gracias-dijo ella con una linda sonrisa

Ella se levantó para ir al tocador, pero en el camino se encontró con cierto peliblanco quien le agarró del brazo y se la llevo lejos de ahí.

Ry…Ryuga, ¿Qué haces?-dijo la peli celeste intentando zafarse

Quiero decirte que…me gustas…-dijo el oji dorado ya soltándola

Ryuga…lo siento…me gusta alguien más-dijo la peli celeste bajando la cabeza muy triste

Es Kyoya, ¿verdad?-dijo el peliblanco un poco decepcionado a su respuesta

Como lo sabias-le dijo la peli celeste un poco confundida

Se nota…suerte-dijo esto y se fue, ya que por alguna razón había sido rechazado aunque le hacía feliz sacarse ese peso de encima

Hikaru volvió con Kyoya, quien le agarro la mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho y la llevo debajo de un… ¡muérdago!

Kyoya…-iba a decir, pero el la beso haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y corresponder ese dulce beso, al separarse por falta de aire, ella estaba muy roja al igual que el

Te amo Hikaru-dijo él sonriendo

Yo también te amo, Kyoya-dijo ella dándole otro beso

Al separarse se fueron a sentar, aunque peliverde estaba un poco molesto, ella le pregunto porque estaba así.

Kyoya, te sucede algo-dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos

Estoy así, porque Ryuga tuvo que darte tu primer beso-dijo él con un tono de rabia

Quien dice que el me lo dio primero-dijo ella con un sonrisa

Entonces quien fue-dijo él muy sorprendido

Acuérdate lo que paso hace cinco años-dijo ella muy sonriente

**Flashback**

Un niño peliverde estaba sentado en una banca muy triste cuando se acercó una niña peli celeste sentándose a su lado.

Te pasa algo-dijo ella con un tono preocupado

Estoy solo, mi hermano se fue a otro país-dijo él muy triste

Mmm…ya se yo estaré contigo, también estoy sola-dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza

Está bien-dijo él sonriendo

Se hacía tarde y como había un pequeño evento navideño decidieron ir, al llegar todas las personas los quedaron mirando.

Oye, porque nos miran así-dijo ella susurrando

No sé-dijo él también susurrando

Una señora se acercó, les sonrió y con su dedo apunto arriba de sus cabezas, ellos vieron encontraron un ¡muérdago!, intercambiaron miradas y ella le dio un beso lo cual él le correspondió.

Te amo-dijo el peliverde

Yo también-dijo la peli celeste

**Acabo Flashback**

Esa niña eras tú-dijo él un poco sorprendido

Lo olvidaste-dijo ella un poco trise

Claro que no, siempre lo recordé-dijo el sonriendo, después unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

Quien diría que se conocieron bajo un muérdago y se volverían a besar bajo este.

**Yo: *me estiro* Por fin termine**

**Kyoya: Ya te habías demorado**

**Yo: Es que cuando termine se me olvido guárdalo y se borro**

**Kyoya:*saco algo de su bolsillo*Mira lo que tengo**

**Yo: Es un muérdago**

**Kyoya: Ya sabes que hacer**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD AUNQUE YA PASADA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
